


the effect of cats

by gaysnerd



Series: emergency beaujester week [5]
Category: Critical Role
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Married Life, with cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysnerd/pseuds/gaysnerd
Summary: Day 5| PetsJester had previously promised Beau that they wouldn't get another pet. But when Jester finds two strays and decides to bring them home, are they cute enough to convince Beau to break their rule. Also they are married.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: emergency beaujester week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Emergency Beaujester Week





	the effect of cats

Jester heard a meow. It was a pleasant afternoon, and she was running an errands down by the wharf in Nicodranas, and she was taking a shortcut through an alley. She squatted down and started looking around the boxes that were pushed up against the walls, and underneath an overturned crate was two adorable kittens. One calico, one orange. Looking around for their mom and finding none, Jester did what any reasonable person would do. She picked them up and took them home to her wife.

Beau was going to be so mad. Jester promised her no more pets. Neither Jester not Beau are particularly suited to caring for animals, so they agreed that as cute as animals are, they weren’t going to make another poor innocent soul go through what Sprinkle went through. No, that poor weasel suffered far too long, and when he finally, died, none of them were too surprised.

“You couldn’t keep a weasel alive and, and me? what about Thaddeus?” said imaginary Beau’s voice in her head.

Jester realized Beau would be upset. But she was convinced that when beau saw their sweet faces, she would like them, right. One of them was even orange. Like Frumpkin. Surely that would be enough.

Carrying the two little kittens in her pockets, their small heads peaking up, taking in the world around them, Jester made her way back home, neglecting whatever errand she had set out on.

Her and Beau had settled down in Nicodranas about 5 years ago when the Mighty Nien officially retired from adventuring and they all went their separate ways. They weren’t together then, but what a wonder living with your best friend who you may or may not have been in love with for years will do.

Beau managed to convince the Cobalt soul to open an branch in Nicodranas, and worked there as an archivist. She always complained about missing the fighting life, but jester could tell she enjoyed her current one well enough. Jester worked as an artist of sorts in the city, doing large commissions for churches and people with large walls to cover. She always made sure to hide a few dicks. The two of them lived in a small apartment in the center of town, not too far from the Lavish Chateau.

As Jester climbed the stairs to their apartment, she took the two kittens, holding one in her hand and wrapping her tail around the other, and hid them behind her back. She used her free hand to unlock the door and opened it hesitantly.

“Beau?” she called out into the empty room.

“I’m in here love, Beau called from the study/studio. They couldn’t quite agree who got the extra room when they moved in, so they split the space. It was an odd mix of items crammed into such a small space, with canvases in front of bookshelves, a rack of weights on the wall, and books piled high on the desk.

When Jester walked into the room, she got to the middle of the room, stopped, and sheepishly smiled. Beau poked her head out from around the wall of books.

“Hey Jessie.” Jester just smiled. Beau cocked her head. “Jes?”

“Don’t be mad.”

“Why would I be mad- oh.”

As she was speaking, jester moved the hand holding the orange one from around her back, and removed the other kitten from its tail hold and held it in her other hand, presenting them to Beau.

“I thought we said no pets? You know what happened to sprinkle? And Thaddeus. And Nugget.”

“I can explain.. please Beau they are so cute.” Walking closer to Beau, she held out the orange one closer to Beau “Look one even looks like Frumpkin! They just didn’t have a mama and I didn’t want them to be all alone.” She pauses. “They could have died.”

The calico one gave a soft meow. Jester noticed that Beau couldn’t help but smile.

Beau stood up from the desk and walked around to its front so she could lean on it, crossing her arms. “Fine okay”

“Wait really, well that was easier than I thought it-“

Beau cut her off. “Can I hold one?”

“Yes! Here!” Jester hands her the orange one, who in Beaus arms cuddles right up against her neck. “I didn’t think you would want to keep them, we can still give them to a shelter or Luc..”

“We aren’t giving Luc another pet, Yeza would kill us. We aren’t adventures anymore; we can probably figure out how to have a few cats. Oh these things are cute.” Beau laughed as the kitten started to crawl up her shirt and onto her shoulders.

If Jester could ever freeze a moment in time, now would be it. Her wife, laughing, eyes beaming as a small orange kitten climbed her like a tree. Of course, Jester thought this about lots of moments with Beau, but they were all so special to her she really couldn’t stop thinking it. IF jester could exist in infinity with Beau, she would give everything to do so.

Jester set the other kitten on top of the pile of books and stepped in close to Beau. She wrapped her arms around her, and her tail snakes up the back of Beaus leg. Looking up at beau, she sees her cheeks flush red. Being married hasn’t made this any less exciting than the first time they kissed.

“I love you Jessie. I hope you know that’s why we are keeping the cats.”

Beau picks the cat up off her shoulder, setting it down near the other one, who was and throws her arms over Jesters shoulders, dangling her hands behind Jesters head.

Jester laughs “I know Beau I know. I love you too” She leans in for a kiss, and then suddenly turns her head to kiss Beau lightly on the cheek, then dips out of Beaus arms to grab the kittens.

“Hey I thought you were going to kiss me” says Beau with a pout, feigning dejection.

Jester picks up the kittens and runs out of the room giggling.

“Wait where are you taking them.”

Jester keeps laughing as Beau shakes her stupor and follows Jester out of the room.

Beau finds Jester sitting on the ground in their living room, playing with the two kittens with one of the tassels from her skirt. She sits down, and watches them play fondly.

“We need to name them.” Jester says, looking up.

Beau thinks for a second, looking between the two kittens crawling around her wife.

“Molly and Frumkin” she says, after a moment.

“But Caleb-“Jester protests.

“Caleb will get over it. Plus I kind of see orange cats and automatically call them Frumpkin. Id mess it up if it was named anything else. And Molly because well, this little guy looks like a troublemaker already.” She picks up the calico cat and holds it out in front of her, letting its legs dangle a little. “yeah you are aren’t you. You’re going to be a little troublemaker in our lives aren’t you.”

Jester can’t help but sigh at the sight. If there was any way of going back and telling her 21 year old self that she doesn’t need to fight her feelings for this wonderful woman, she would.

“We probably need supplies don’t we.” Jester says after a moment.

“Oh I’ll head to a shop, they should still be open” Beau says, looking out the window, trying to gauge where the sun was at in the sky. “If you’ll get dinner started..” she trails off. Beau doubted dinner would be made, as Jester was probably going to play with the kittens the whole time she was gone.

“Okay Beau I will”

With that Beau left for the store in search of food and other cat supplies. She might have thrown in a few toys for good measure.  
Beau was right. When she returned an hour later, Jester was just starting to throw a few ingredients into a pot to make a quick stew. Beau laughed at the sight. “You played with them the whole time didn’t you” she playfully accused Jester.

Once dinner was eaten, the dishes cleaned, and the kittens asleep, Jester and Beau sat on the couch, Beau reading and Jester curled up into her side, sketching. They stayed like that for a while, just being content with the others calming presence.

Jester stops her sketching. “Hey Beau” she says, voice low. Her tail started to curl up Beaus leg.

Beau put down her book and looked down at jester.

“Yeah?” she says, eyebrows raised.

“Weren’t we in the middle of something earlier?” she teased.

Beau laughed. “I do believe were” she says, as she leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really edited we die like men. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading these as much as i enjoy writing them. I do plan on doing the last 2 days for this week. Comments are always appreciated!  
> come hang out with me on my socials and scream about gay stuff.  
> tumblr: @barikiwi  
> twitter: @gayysnerd


End file.
